


Need You Now

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Comfort/Angst, Dark Sorcerer Supreme, Dubious Morality, F/M, Falling In Love, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Recovering humanity, Stephen Strange feels, Strangers to Lovers, Superior Iron Man, Tony Stark Feels, Top Stephen Strange, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Two souls that were lost in darkness meet.An unbalanced mind and a broken morality.A dead heart and a heart that wants to revive it.Stephen can't forget and Tony longs for his love.The Dark Supreme Sorcerer and Superior Iron Man.Yeah, the multiverse must have been crazy.
Relationships: Dark Sorcerer Supreme/Superior Iron Man, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Stephen Strange/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my bad English :(
> 
> It is the first time that I publish one of our stories in another language.
> 
> This story is also in Spanish. Here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/226036249-need-you-now

It was something very bit known in the multiverse, but every time a Thanos decimated half the population of a universe, this event caused slight cracks between the worlds that maintained connections. It is in this way that Tony Stark, alias «Superior Iron Man» met one of the darkest and most powerful versions of Doctor Strange.

In the Stark world, the sorcerer died on one of his mystical missions, or at least that's what Wong told them when the Avengers sought his advice on a magical matter. The death of the stoic doctor was a stroke of luck for the engineer, without an ally as formidable as Strange, it was less complicated to get rid of the community of superheroes.

The first to fall was his team, all he had to do was plan a bogus mission so that they would fall straight into the trap and be trapped in a prison that even the Hulk himself could not bring down. And to avoid future headaches, he chose to erase their memory as he did with Daredevil, with the difference that it was not a part of their memories, but all. No names, no purpose, and a special necklace that blocked his powers and super abilities, Tony accomplished what the villains previously couldn't.

Then it was up to the Inhumans, manipulating their king's mind was not easy, but Tony Stark was victorious and now that he had Black Bolt at his mercer, he should not worry about the group getting in the way of his plans. Then he looked for Magneto, with whom he made an alliance to end the X-Men and until today Stark was unaware of what had happened to them, Erik never told him, but the important thing is that they would not be a hindrance. The same thing happened with Victor Von Doom, but he suspected that he kept the Fantastic Four in his kingdom and it is likely that they would be tortured. The doom bastard was a sadist and wanted revenge for the times he was defeated.

Once again Daredevil tried to defeat him. How the fuck did he get his memories back? Well, it didn't. Pepper secretly organized a group of heroes when he found out what Stark was doing with superheroes and informed them of his plans for world domination with the help of Extremis. Tony had never felt so betrayed and after killing the group that supposedly would defeat him it was for Virginia and without any charge of conscience put her in an indefinite coma. Happy's son tried to stop him and also ran with the same fate as the redhead.

Regarding Thor, a barrier created based on Artificial Intelligence and the magic of Doctor Doom were enough to prohibit him from entering Earth. And with T'Challa he agreed that Wakanda would have immunity as long as he did not get involved in his affairs.

Bringing down the presidents was the last act for Tony to become the absolute ruler of his planet. Extremis reached eighty percent of the population and Iron Man was acclaimed and respected. A _worthy_ hero and sovereign.

Tony was not classified as a villain, he was a savior.

No more wars, famines and the mutant society was now well received.

Superior Iron Man had the world in the palm of his hand.

He had it all.

Well... that's what he thought until he met The Dark Sorcerer Supreme.

It was a surprise for the magnate to wake up in a completely destroyed world, with the sky painted black and flashes of a gloomy purple electrifying. However, the most puzzling thing was seeing Stephen Strange alive.

After clarifying that this was not the same sorcerer he knew and that he was in another dimension, the genius who ruled his world could not help but feel fear before the figure of the evil sorcerer. Strange's presence chilled his blood and he knew that confronting him was certain death, so he followed the doctor's instructions to the letter. He would remain in the room given to him until Stephen discovered the world he came from to return it. It was too strange —unintentional play on words— that someone with a dark and sinister aura was helping him without asking for anything in return. Whatever had happened in this world, Strange must have been the cause.

His expressionless purple orbs were the opposite of the sorcerer's grayish orbs he knew. The hands bore no scars and neither did they tremble. Even his clothing was different, sporting a dark robe with gray patterns, even The Cloak of Levitation was dissimilar, the same shade as his master's garments with gold detailing and his neck was joined with the help of the Eye of Agamotto.

For three days the jet was fed up with the running of the bulls. He couldn't even connect to the internet, because apparently that had disappeared from the face of this Earth, so his technopathy would be useless.

Arming himself with courage, he walked through the corridors of the funeral castle. Suddenly a gentle melody shook him, stopping his pace and concentrating on which direction the sound was coming from. He turned to head to the left side, internally thanking Wong and none of the order's sorcerers found him.

Strange controlled the order and was quite obvious from the brand on his foreheads.

He lightened his steps as the piano notes increased, his gaze scattering in every direction, making sure no one was watching him. Finally he reached the end of a hallway, staring at a double oak door as his legs ventured to be within inches of the only thing blocking him from the music fountain. He put his ear to the door and grabbed the knob but did not turn it immediately, the dread that this would get him in serious trouble with the Sorcerer Supreme gave him goose bumps.

He did not want to think about the punishment that the aforementioned would give him for disobeying his orders.

Him curiosity catapulted and taking a deep breath, he carefully opened the door. He poked his head in and if this was a cartoon his jaw would have dropped to the floor. The room was large, with a large window that opened onto a balcony, the walls offset the rest of the castle architecture, being a beige tone. But what really struck the billionaire was the huge painting of a man identical to himself, whose hair was brown, his skin slightly tanned, and affable brown eyes with gold accents. Her vision focused on the sorcerer who was oblivious to his presence for playing the grand piano.

Tony stepped into the room, leaning his back against the wall, closing his eyelids and letting himself be enveloped by the sad melody. A thorn was embedded in his chest, but he did not allow the tears to break free. It is incredible that despite his blood-stained hands that those who were his companions, of having exiled his friends, of sending the woman he wanted so much in a coma and enslaving the population with a virus, his emotions were fragile at the song Strange sang.

The male played one last note and subsequently removed his hands from the keyboard.

"I thought I made it clear that you were staying in your room." The cerulean-eyed man mentally clung for not leaving. "Come closer."

The tone of voice he used does not express anger, however, it did not mean that he would not retaliate for not complying with his order. He channeled his legs until he was behind the guard, looked up to examine the painting that lay before them. It was a beautiful and neat portrait, he wondered if some famous painter did such a work.

"Sit by my side." The melancholy note does not go unnoticed by the genius, even so, he chooses to be taciturn, taking a seat on his left side.

"I am in trouble?" Such a jovial way of asking was not appropriate in this type of situation, but this is Tony's way of being.

"No." The answer makes the opponent's shoulders relax. Outside of this castle there is nothing but a dreary sight. I thought it appropriate that you not see it so as not to disturb you.

"I've done mean things that can't possibly disturb me. The scenery out there is horrible, but not enough for me to run away." It was a quiet conversation, although Stark's senses were alert. "What happened here?"

The one with purple orbs tightened his jaw.

"I'd rather not talk about that."

A wave of discomfort washed over them, and the engineer's blue eyes returned to the painting opposite. He sighed and hesitantly addressed the sorcerer.

"What was he to you?" He turned his face, seeing how the doctor admired the portrait with regret.

"My fiancé." He replied, fiddling with a gold ring that Tony had just realized resided in his finger.

"What happened?" The Master of Mystic Arts ducked his head and the magnate did not understand the overflowing emotions that fully appeared in his chest.

Sympathy? Compassion? He didn't understand.

"Died." The unease in his voice sent a pang of guilt to the ex-Avenger for bringing up a sensitive topic like this. "He died in my arms and I couldn't do anything."

He bit his tongue to stop digging into the matter, he did not want to open old wounds that evidently still hurt as if it were the first time. He was startled when Strange gently took his hand and gently placed a kiss on his back, such action surprised Stark, but showed no signs of displeasing him.

"Who are you with?"

The wearer of the symbiote armor frowned disoriented.

"What do you mean?"

"Your couple."

Tony winces.

"I am not with anyone."

"For real?" He shouted in hope. "No one you love?"

"No." He looked at the piano keys and ran his buds over them. "I am not a hero, stop being a hero and became what many would say as a 'dictator', yet I have made sure that the world is better. Even though I know that my methods are unorthodox."

"We both seem to be straying off the path, right?"

"Yes."

Silence took over the place. Meanwhile, Stark allowed the ex-neurosurgeon to continue to lightly caress his right hand, smiling slightly at the pleasant touch. Stephen kissed his knuckles one by one, electrifying his back and letting out a faint sigh.

The doctor gripped the opponent's cheek with the palm of his hand, bringing his face closer until their noses collided. Tony kept his eyes closed as Stephen delighted in the genius' strong and charming facial features, then turned his attention to the appetizing lips, making him want to kiss them until they were worn out.

"If you want to kiss me, do it a damn time."

The sorcerer cut in the distance, parsimoniously kissing Tony and impressing him with how warm and tender the gesture was. As for the memory of the engineer, he has never been kissed in this way, they were always the typical passionate kisses, loaded with lust and with the desire to take off his clothes. This that he was having with the Supreme Sorcerer was intimate without the need to melt their bodies and so affectionate that he might sob.

Somehow they ended up in the mystical doctor's chambers. _Portal_ , the genius thought.

He was carefully laid on the king-size bed while the doctor's lips entertained with kissing and nibbling on his neck, smiling at the sweet gasps the mechanic released. Both bodies burned with passion and it was suffocating that they continued in their clothing. Stephen motioned for his Cloak to leave the bedroom and immediately busied himself stripping off his robe and boots as Tony rushed to undo his buttons to throw his shirt on the floor, followed by his pants and boxer.

The genius returned to his original position, lying on his back and spread his legs so that Stephen was placed between them. They moaned when their limbs made contact, shuddering from the pleasurable heat emanating from their bodies. Anthony hugged the sorcerer's back, enjoying the soft touches he gave him as him lips danced with his, patiently taking the time to explore his cavities.

Tony sobbed when the doctor sank into him. His hands ran down every part of his lover's back, shedding tears of joy at the overflowing lightness. Stephen took it gently, caressing every corner of his anatomy, kissing his face and growling over his neck.

What Stephen made him feel was so ineffable that he wished this moment would not end.

The sheets were stained with sweat and fluids. And the walls witnessed the blistering frenzy of two souls who were lost in the darkness and yearned inside for someone to show them that there was still humanity in them.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Stephen was successful in returning Anthony to his universe, however, the philanthropist stressed that if he needed him, do not hesitate to look for him, that he would always be available. Doctor Strange spoke to him, searching for the genius twice a month. And then the visits were every weekend.

Since Erik and Victor were Stark's advisers, they, realizing their mysterious escapades, did not hesitate to ask him where he was going. When Tony revealed he had a lover, the men cut the conversation, caring little for whom the tycoon was intimate with. Tony thanked the Vishanti —Stephen's fault— for letting the matter drop.

Weeks turned into months, and when two years had passed, Anthony couldn't fool himself about his feelings.

As he passed the sorcerer, he fell in love with him.

After all, he was still a person.

Unfortunately the memory of Stephen's old love remained deep in the man. Reducing the chances that your relationship is not merely lovers, but more, much more. On certain occasions he wanted to deal with the death of his fiancé and what happened to his world, but he always backed down.

However, not today.

Sitting on the bench, the sorcerer sang the same sad melody dedicated to his late love, crestfallen and with his orbs closed.

Stark clenched his fists and with a firm step moved a few meters from Vincent.

"I want to know what happened to this place." The song stopped abruptly and the ex-neurosurgeon's back straightened stiffly.

The one with the salt and pepper hair was silent for a moment.

Edward may back off now, but he won't. The fucking uncertainty was eating away at him and it was time to know the truth.

"It happened on the wedding day." Tony twisted the gesture in the sorry tone of his voice. "That day was going to be special, the most important in my life because I would join the person I have loved the most in life." Although the genius is receiving daggers in his heart for the statement, he remained persistent in listening to the story. "Everything was going well, the ceremony was about to end and then..." He fell silent for a few seconds and resumed his word. "Shuma-Gorath appeared and I still don't know who summoned him. Although many superheroes faced him, it was not enough. Each one fell and only Thor, Wanda, Janet, Tony and I remained standing." Its purple orbs gathered in tears. "I tried every spell and the demon was still standing. One of the Scarlet Witch's attacks struck Janet, killing her instantly. Shuma took advantage of Wanda's shock and killed her. Then Thor followed and when it was my turn... Tony stepped in." He pressed his lips together and a fragile sob escaped his throat. "I held him in my arms, his last words were that he loved me. That day my heart died along with him and I ended up condemning myself by using energy from the Dark Dimension. Later I defeated Shuma, but don't kill him, the bastard is immortal and I threw him out into another dimension. I never imagined I would lose my mind, exterminate Dormammu and then take over my own world."

Anthony was disturbed with the events that happened to the destruction of this Earth.

"What happened to people...?" His mind told him that the answer would not be pleasant.

"Let the darkness take over me and destroy all living beings." The blue-eyed man swallowed hard. "Half of the Masters of the Mystic Arts survived and I used my new skills to control them as puppets."

"When did you regain consciousness?"

"A few weeks later."

Edward blinked in disbelief.

"And all this exactly happened...?"

"Twenty years ago."

The genius did not know what to say. He admits that his actions are bit justified, but after all his world prospered and that was the important thing. Contrary to Strange, who exterminated humanity and allowed the Dark Dimension to consume its dimension.

He controlled his world.

Stephen destroyed his world.

What a pair they got together. The ways of life are strange and puzzling.

"I was able to revive Tony." The mechanic was puzzled. "I couldn't. I couldn't do that to him, he's in a better place and I know he would be very disappointed in me if he saw what I did to our home. His soul deserves rest."

He dried his tears and continued.

"I went to other dimensions in search of a Tony, but seeing them happy with other versions of myself or with other people, I could not either. In the end I gave up and decided that I would not be with anyone. To be without my beloved forever would be the punishment for what I did. But ... "He got up from the bench, turning around and standing in front of the engineer. "You were the exception. And despite everything that has happened between us, I must confess that I am not in love with you."

The small happiness that was beginning to sprout within him faded with clarification. Saddened, he understood that no matter how hard he tried, he could never erase the other Tony from the doctor's heart.

Was this his punishment? Ridiculous, totally ridiculous.

Loving without being loved, you never imagined something like this.

He wanted to cry but forced himself to remain impassive. He had his pride, but damn how it burned his insides and squeezed his chest.

Stephen, understanding the genius' thoughts, moved to then hold his face in his hands, earning a stunned look.

"At the moment I don't love you, but it doesn't mean it's impossible."

"No...?" He muttered.

"I can come to love you over time." He swept away the tears that came from his sapphire orbs. "I just need time. Can you wait for me?"

« _For you I would wait a thousand years, sunshine_ »

"Yes." He sobbed with a slight smile.

"Sweetheart. I am completely alone and I need you now."

Words are superfluous.

They brought their lips together, transmitting immeasurable affability and adoration. Tony's fingers tangled in the doctor's dark hair and Stephen clutched at the mechanic's back, refusing to let go.

There was a long way that this strange couple had to go.

But together they would overcome any obstacle that came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. And again, sorry for my bad English


End file.
